Rinveso Rothni
Rinveso Rothni, also known as The White Ghost, was an Dunmer Nightingale who was Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and the Listener to the Night Mother and leader of the Dark Brotherhood. She is the part of the Rothni family, an family of assassins who originally of the Dark Brotherhood. At the time of her accession as Listener, on 5E 7, she is best known for attempted assassinate Empress Marcella Septim and also brings the Dark Brotherhood back to power of killing. Rinveso married fellow assassin Wynle Beddar, which had five children. By her death in 5E 50, Rinveso was succeeded by her youngest son, Danevul. She is also haunted down by the Imperial Army after assassination attempt on Empress Marcella Septim, which she never been captured, until her death. Early life and early killings Rinveso Rothni was born around 6th of Rains Hand, 4E 178 in Falkreath Sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood of the Dunmer family of Dark Brotherhood assassins, dated back during the final days of the Third Era, during the Oblivion Crisis. Her first killings during her assassin training were successfully at nineteen years old in 4E 197. Her first victim of Roritur the Red in 4E 198, Drijorg the Large in 4E 199 and two series of killings by Riveso from late 4E 199 to early 4E 200. Listener In the beginning of the 4E 201, her father Listener Cylbhal Rothni was killed by Imperial archer while he was tried to escape. After her father's death, Rinveso was promoted to rank of Listener to the Night Mother. As Listener, Rinveso was very closed to the Night Mother and as well as Leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Her predecessor, Alisanne Dupre, who was hostilities between two rival skooma gangs known as the Claws, and the Eclipse in Bravil. As part of the re-established Black Hand, at the time the Black Hand was again an threat by the Cyrodiilic Empire and the Empress's bodyguards, the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard hunt down the Black Hand members which they fail multiple times. While being Listener, she is very devoted and enjoying killings in the name of Sithis. She also ordered assassination attempts hit on Emperor Uriel VIII but the assassins who been sent to kill the Emperor, was captured, killed, or both. Including former Cyrodiilic Army Legate and fellow assassin, Vlarurus Senino was at the on his content on assassinated the Emperor, which he got captured and was for life in prison.Rinveso ordered Vlarurus Senino to assassinate hit on Emperor Uriel Septim VIII during his reign, he were caught and sent to prison for the rest of his life and was multiple reports on Rinveso attempts to break him out. Rinveso also brings the Dark Brotherhood famously popular again for the first time during the Fourth Era. At the start of the Fifth Era, the Dark Brotherhood gaining more members and even surpassing the Thieves Guild. Thieves Guild .]] By 4E 201, the Guild was on the brink of collapse, with the people of Skyrim becoming bolder and less fearful of the organization. The Guild had made plans to bring itself back to its former glory and establish itself as a major faction in Skyrim. A great number of small jobs were needed to be completed; this was followed by the completion of a contract by a notable person found in Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm and Markarth. A special request was not needed to be completed in Riften, because the Thieves Guild already had a major presence in the city and was preeminently dominant throughout the area. By the time Rothni was already a Listener of the Dark Brother, and since she already been a thieve since her young killing years. She joined the Thieves Guild and quickly joining the ranks quietly. After gaining popularity in the Guild, Rinveso become the most renown thieve in Riften. After doing multiple Small and special jobs, Rothni was betrayed by the current Guildmaster Mercer Frey,Events of Speaking With Silence who was secretly assassinated the current Guildmaster Gallus and took the key from its chamber, the Guild lost Nocturnal's favor. The curse was then activated, causing the Guild to go to a state of decay and ill-repute among their clients. Rinveso was saved by Karliah, which because of the poison on Karliah's arrow, made to slow the victim's heartbeat and stop them from bleeding out, they survive. Karliah then takes them back to her camp outside the Sanctum to nurse them back to health. After the Dragonborn regains their strength, Karliah sends them to Winterhold to figure out how to decode Gallus's Encoded Journal. And then sent to Calcelmo by Enthir to duplicate the writings on Calcelmo's Stone, in Calcelmo's Tower. After sneak past, Rinveso translation complete and is acquired, both Karliah and Rinveso will be present at the Frozen Hearth inn with Enthir who will translate the passages, confirming that Mercer not only stole vast amounts of gold from the Guild but desecrated something called the "Twilight Sepulcher." Karliah will express utter shock at this but cannot elaborate just yet. With the evidence in hand, Karliah asks the Dragonborn to meet her in The Ragged Flagon to confront Mercer and reveal the truth to the Guild, awarding them with an item which once belonged to Gallus: a Nightingale Blade.Events of Hard Answers Rinveso meets Karliah and faces the Guild with her. Karliah hands over Gallus' journal as proof of her innocence and joins Brynjolf and the others as the vault is opened to reveal that Mercer robbed it dry. Though this vindicates her, she is just as angry as the rest of them and refers Rinveso to Brynjolf, who asks them to find evidence of Mercer Frey's whereabouts and will have to infiltrate his house to get his plans.Events of The Pursuit Rinveso learns about the Nightingales and is taken to the Nightingale Hall by Karliah and Brynjolf to become a Nightingale. She wants them to be prepared for the task of killing Mercer Frey for his betrayal.Events of Trinity Restored Meanwhile Karliah and Brynjolf have traveled to Irkngthand in their pursuit of Mercer Frey. They want Rinveso to meet them there. Inside they need to locate and eliminate Mercer and take the Skeleton Key he has stolen from Nocturnal,Events of Blindsighted and together the three Nightingales defeated Frey and Rinveso recovered the key and escaped the cave, and in order to do so, they have to follow the Pilgrim's Path inside the Twilight Sepulcher.Events of Darkness Returns After rebuilding the Guild to former glory by having merchants back within the guild, Rinveso become new Guildmaster, which she offered the position of Guild Master of the Thieves Guild and accepted the role.Events of Under New Management Assassination attempt on Marcella Septim When Emperor Uriel VII died in 4E 199, his niece Marcella Septim becomes Empress. Rinveso and the Brotherhood was getting ready to assassinated the Empress at her coronation, but wasn't able because of major security and soldiers, meanwhile her was also named as Rothni's Brotherhood. Marcella Septim was also an Dragonborn. The plans of Rinveso to assassinate the Empress was ongoing until the beginning of the Fifth Era when she was declared the end of the Fourth Era, after peace treaty between the Empire and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The dream come true on 5E 7, Rinveso wants to be the one who assassinates the Empress and warns that that Rinveso will ends the Second Septims line. Marcella Septim was exiting Imperial city Palace to riding in the streets in her free time. Rinveso herself was in the streets, disgusts in civilian clothes and hide her identity. She stabbed Marcella Septim five times--badly wounded the Empress with Rinveso's poison dagger. Praying to Sithis that the Empress is assassinated by herself, she escaped with death warrant on the Listener, which later that Marcella Septim was still alive. Angered on her almost an complete, she flew in rage. Later life and death After the events of failed assassination attempt, she was wanted with a poster all over in Cyrodiil as well in Skyrim and Rinveso went into the hiding in Falkreath Sanctuary. Her last killings were around Falkreath in 5E 9 and 5E 12/18, part of the series of Rinveso killing spree. The rest of the killings were successfully by Rinveso own family members and Dark Brotherhood assassins, which both orders to assassinate the Empress. Similar to the Gray Fox, Rinveso gained popularity on the Dark Brotherhood and was improved. During the last years of Rinveso, she was later known as the title of "Queen of Darkness", her son, Danevul becoming Rinveso's successor days before. At her deathbed, surrounded by her family and her fellow brothers and sisters, she died in 5E 50. Personal life During her reign as Listener and leadership, she married an fellow assassin Wynle Beddar, and have five children, Derohas, Halessa, Galdrosi, Alvuvos and Danevul. Gallery RinvesoRothni.png|Listener Rothni in her Black Hand Robes. Notes Legacy Rinveso was spend time as one of the famous Listener and leader of the Dark Brotherhood. She becomes popular when she was assassination attempt on Empress Marcella Septim in 5E 7. The only survivors of the Falkreath sanctuary onslaught are Babette, Nazir, Cicero (if he is spared) and the Dragonborn, now the Listener and leader of the Brotherhood. After the new hideout is furnished by Delvin Mallory, several generic Dark Brotherhood Initiates will appear as followers. Radiant contracts can be acquired from the Night Mother. Appearances * Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Dunmers Category:Lore: Black Hand Members Category:Rothni Family